


Already whole

by scarletchidori



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Fluff, Hyuuga Neji Lives, brief angst, hiashi being hiashi, lee sakura naruto and hinata appears briefly, me ignoring canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:27:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21938944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scarletchidori/pseuds/scarletchidori
Summary: We tried so hard to protect our relationship, knowing that his uncle would never accept me but now? It seems pointless, a foolish reason because we could have been so much happier  instead of worrying about his clan.(Written for cherryblossomshadow during the NejiTen Secret Santa)
Relationships: Hyuuga Neji/Tenten
Comments: 8
Kudos: 23





	Already whole

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone!!!!
> 
> First of all Merry Christmas to the dearest cherry blossom SakuraKage, I hope you will like it!!! I send you lots of hugs. Also Merry Christmas to my beloved NejiTen family!!!
> 
> This ended up being longer than I originally intended but it doesn't matter. In this house we ignore canon now and forever.

_“Never knew I could feel like this_

_Like I’ve never seen the sky before_

_Want to vanish inside your kiss_

_Every day I love you more and more”_

_(Come what may - Moulin Rouge)_

  
  


_*_

  
  
  
  


_“Can you help him?”_

_Naruto’s voice seems really distant right now. I can’t concentrate on anything else besides Neji that is now lying heavily on Naruto. Sakura appears out of nowhere beside Neji and Naruto._

_  
__“I need you to distract him,'' she whispers,“ The wounds are not life-threatening but still he’s losing a lot of blood and--”_

_Obito and Madara are talking now. Saying that it’s useless, and even if we manage to save Neji other people will die._

_He interrupts her “What do you need?”_ _  
  
_

_“Time,” she says.“I was wondering… Kurama could you give me a bit of your chakra? I’m almost done, I will be able to use my full potential soon, but I do need some help at the moment”._

_“Of course”, Naruto says. “Not a problem.”_ _  
  
_

_“I’ll try,” she says. “I swear.”_

_“I know,'' he whispers “Please help her," and then he touches Sakura’s shoulder wrapping her in Kurama’s chakra._

_“Thank you, Kurama,” she says. “I will do my best”._

_“You can do this”, Naruto says._

_Sakura smiles at him nodding. I keep my eyes focused on Hinata, who is crying and smiling at the same time, probably relieved that her cousin - her brother- is feeling well enough to talk with her._

_“Lee, Tenten”, Gai-sensei says with a clear voice “Are you ready?”_

_“Of course!!!”, Lee responds without hesitation with a forced smile on his lips._

_Neji is losing a lot of blood, and he’s paler than usual but despite that, he’s still talking with Sakura and Hinata. His curse mark is still on his forehead. That symbol has always been a burden to him, but now is the best thing for me. As long as there is that symbol it means that he’s alive. I remember when he came to my house, after his fight against Hinata, crying and in pain because they used that mark against him. He said that he felt like his head was going to explode. And yet now I find myself glad to see those fine green lines on his skin._

_I feel a tear rolling down my cheek, I close my eyes trying to focus on the current situation. He’s gonna be fine, he has to. Sakura said that his wound isn’t life-threatening so he can be saved. Sakura is strong and is an excellent medical-nin._

_“Tenten?”._

_“I’m not-- I can’t”, I whisper “Lee…”_

_“I know,” he says laying his hands on my shoulders “You think you can fight?”_

_I look away from Lee to concentrate on Neji again, who is smiling and talking to Sakura, I nod “Yeah, I can fight. Bu-but…”_

_“We’ll think about it later, okay? I know you love Neji. I love him too”, his eyes are saying ‘I know you are together. I know you are in love’ “That's why we have to keep it together and buy Sakura some time.”_

_We tried to hide our relationship. And maybe it worked with our other friends, but now with Lee who always thought we were made for each other. Lee and Guy-sensei is the only family I ever had and Neji is the person I love the most. If this is his fate, what will I do?_

_We tried so hard to protect our relationship, knowing that his uncle would never accept me but now? It seems pointless, a foolish reason because we could have been so much happier instead of worrying about his clan. It seems so foolish, life is too short to hide._

_“Don’t cry, Tenten”, Lee whispers “Sakura will save him, I’m sure of it”._

_“Mh”, I say “Okay”._

_I stare at Neji, who is now looking at me too. He’s smiling at me, he looks so in pain and I know he’s trying his best to hide that from me. Life is too short, I tell myself again. I approach him and I kiss his forehead._

_“I love you so much,'' I say, “Please don’t leave me”._

_I feel Hiashi gaze on us, his eyes are burning my back with its intensity. It makes me mad beyond words that after all that happened and after what Neji’s did he’s still judging. And he’s judging Hinata too because she’s crying freely, telling Neji that she loves him like a brother. Neji, Hinata, and Hanabi are pure gems among the Hyuga, they’re so good and I honestly think they deserve more than being among these hateful people. I touch Neji’s cheek before bending down to kiss him._

_I hear the sounds of war. Naruto charged head-on, as he always does, to buy Sakura time and giving me time to say whatever I want to Neji._

_“I love you,” I say again._

_  
__“I love you too”, Neji says “Now go. I will be fine, don’t worry”._

_“Okay”_

_I return beside Lee ready to fight._

_“Are you ready, guys?”, one of Naruto’s copies asks us._

_  
__“Sure”, I say nodding “Let’s go.”_

  
  
  
  


When I wake up I feel confused. My mind is still in my dream, seeing Neji dying and the war that still rages on around us. I’m at the hospital, and I don’t know how much time has passed since the war ended, alongside with the Infinite Tsukuyomi where I had everything that I wished for. Neji and I were married, my parents were there, too, even if I don’t quite remember their faces. 

He’s alive. He’s alive. Sakura said she could save him, and I trust her. Nonetheless, I let myself cry all the feelings I kept bottled up during the war. I was so scared to lose Neji that I kept losing focus on the battlefield. 

**What if he isn’t?** A small voice in my mind whispers **You really think Sakura would tell you something, considering how weak and fragile you still are? After all, Sakura said that Neji was losing a lot of blood.**

Someone knocks on the door, I can’t find the will to answer, and besides the person still enters the room so I guess my permission wasn’t needed.  
  
“Ah, you’re awake”, Sakura says smiling at me “Or did I wake you up?”  
  


“No, don’t worry.”

“So how are you feeling? You were really weak, you know? You fainted in Lee’s arms”

“Really? I don’t remember anything about it.”

“Don’t worry,” she smiles “You were exhausted, your body just needed to rest. You slept for almost two days.”

“I understand,” I say, “Is… my sensei... is he alive?”

“Yes”, she says “But we still don’t know the damage his leg had to endure, but overall he’s fine and ‘full of powerful youth’, or so he says.”

I sadly smile thinking about how much in character it is for my Sensei to react the way he did. Even though I hope that his leg will be just fine, deep down I know that he would never give up his dreams and aspirations no matter what happens.

“Lee?”, I carefully ask avoiding naming the person I am most worried about.

“He’s fine, of course.”

I nod with a smile. I can’t stop myself, so I ask the question that worries me the most.

“Is he alive?”, I ask “Neji...is he alive?”

Sakura smiles at me before nodding “Yeah, he’s alive”

I let out a breath I didn’t know I was holding “Really?”

“Yes”, she nods “It took a lot, and he has a long way before getting back to training, but he’s fine”.

I hug her tightly “Thank you, Sakura. Thank you so much.”

He’s alive. Neji deserves this. He will be able to change his clan and honor his father. His clan will change forever thanks to him and Hinata, and maybe Hanabi too. Perhaps he will be able to abolish the curse mark.

“Do you want to see him?”, she asks “You know… I just wanted to tell you that I admire you.”

“Why?”, I ask moving away from her.

“It took courage to let everyone know of your feelings,'' she says “Despite Hiashi’s believes I think you shouldn’t hide your feelings”.

“I don’t care about hiding them anymore,'' I say “Hiashi seemed angrier at me than worrying about Neji. I will never understand him”

  
“Me neither”, Sakura says “So… let’s go? Neji is waiting for you.”

“Yes”

“Can you walk? You were very weak two days ago. You can lay on me if you need it.”

“Yes, I think I can walk but...”

“I’m here if you need me.”

I walk beside Sakura focusing on my feet and my heart beating. I try to calm down because I feel like I’m gonna pass out. The emotions that I bottled up during the war begin to emerge at the same time. The grief I felt when I saw Neji shielding Hinata and Naruto, his long hair stained with his own blood, the pain he felt even though he was trying to hide it with a smile.

Sakura was able to save him and I feel like my heart is going to explode.

Sakura opens the door and all I can think about is Neji. I need to see him alive because all I can think of is his lifeless body. I turn around to talk to Sakura, to thank her again, but she isn’t here, I didn’t even notice she wasn’t here anymore.

“Ten!”

“Neji.”

“Yes,” he says “It’s me”

“Neji,” I whisper  
  
Knowing that he is alive is one thing, but seeing him alive and well is another thing.

“I’m sorry”, he says “I didn’t... I’m sorry if I scared you.”

“Are you feeling alright?”, I ask.

He nods. I notice that his hair is loose on his shoulder, and they are no longer stained with his own blood, the only thing out of the ordinary is an IV in his arm.

“What’s that?”

“Sakura said that it will help me feel better,'' he says.

“I’m sorry.”

  
“About what?”, Neji asks clearly confused.

“They all know now,” I say “I shouldn’t have kissed you.”

“You don’t need to apologize,'' he says approaching me “I’m glad that we don’t need to hide anymore,” he says laying a hand on my cheek.

“But… your uncle.”

  
“I don’t care,'' he says with honesty “You know what he said to me when he came here to visit?”

“No,” I answer, not expecting anything good knowing his uncle.

“He said that I was ‘a good’ protector. He thought I shielded Hinata-sama because it was my job,” Neji says clearly upset “Not because I care about her, but because it is my job to do that.”

“I’m sorry”.

  
“I love Hinata. She’s like a sister to me,'' he says “And all he can think about is my role as her protector… he doesn’t care about anything else”

“Nej…”

“Then he said something about us, about you”.

“What he said… about me? About us?”, I ask.

“He doesn't think we are serious,'' he says, “He said to me that… someone like me has to find a suitable person to carry on the family name.”

I’m not a suitable person for him.

  
“Did he tell you to leave me?”

He nods his head before speaking again “Marry me”

  
“What?”, I ask astonished.

“Marry me,'' he says again “Marry me, and take my family name”

“But-- your uncle,” I stutter “and yo-your clan”

“I don’t care,” he says “They took everything from me. My uncle took away my childhood. Even my sanity was at risk… and I don’t care what he thinks or what my clans want or need”.

He takes my hand in his “I love you and I want to be with you. They put that curse upon me when I was a child because they thought I was old enough. If I was old enough then, surely I am old enough to decide who I want to marry and spend my life with”.

“I love you too,” I whisper.

“I was going to wait a little longer, maybe do things properly by making a proposal worthy of the name,” he says, “Like the ones you read in the books you like so much”

I smile at him “I don’t need a proposal like that, you know?”

“I know,'' he says “But I wanted to do things like a gentleman. But life is too short, and every time I think about the war, the only thing that pops into my mind is that I could be dead after what I did.”

“I was scared to lose you forever,” I confess.

“I know.”

“I just thought… that we were so focused on hiding ourselves, you were so concerned about your clan finding out about us, that we never had the chance to be foolishly in love”

  
“Yes,” he says, “And I have no intention to hide any longer.”

“Me too.”

He asked me to marry him. Deep down I’ve always known that Neji was the one. I’ve never been the kind of person who needed to be with someone to feel ‘whole’, but the more I was with him - as friends and then as lovers- he made me realize that I was already whole. It didn’t matter that I had missing parts of my life because I already had a family. My sensei has always been a father figure not only for me but for Neji and Lee as well. Rock Lee became the brother I’ve never had. I am whole not because of him but because he helped me realize that my soul was already whole, to begin with. 

Sakura saved Neji giving us an opportunity that many other people cannot have.

“Ten?”

“Yes?”

“You don’t have to answer right away,'' he says “We are young and war just ended, and I would totally understand if you said ‘no’. This wouldn’t change anything between us, I just wanted to make this clear”.

“I know.”

“Your loneliness had always made me suffer. You didn’t have anyone. You’ve lived alone since you were a small child but it doesn’t have to be like this forever.”

“I stopped feeling alone when they formed our team. I stopped feeling that heavyweight in my heart the moment we got together.”

  
“You don’t have to feel complete---”

I interrupt him “It’s not what you think. I don’t feel complete because we are together. You were the person who made me realize that my soul was already whole, and when I understood that… I felt relieved for the first time in my life.”

I repress my amazement when I see tears flow on his face, suddenly he embraces me, holding me tightly against his chest. Its warmth creeps into my heart, I close my eyes with a smile while I hear his heart beating against my ear.

“If I were dead… would have lost all this?”

“I probably would have tried to remember, I would have tried to remember what you taught me. But I would have been angry at you, and at myself, because the circumstance always pushed us to hide from others” _from your uncle,_ I wish I could say but I cannot put all the blame on him or his clan, because in a way I was scared of them too. I was scared of his clan because if they’re harsh on their own, what could have they have done to me? A nobody that was in love with one of their own? But now I’m not scared anymore.

So it is with a light heart that I answer his question “Yes.”

  
“What?”.

“Yes, I want to marry you,” I say.

He walks away from me giving me a quick kiss on the lips. Everything makes me think ‘if things had gone wrong’ and for a second I think about how I would have reacted if instead of the warmth of his lips I had felt the chill of a person who sacrificed himself before he could really live. But this day should not be dedicated to what could happen, but to what actually happened. Despite the losses, despite the pain and the slow recovery that Neji will face, we will be together. I wish I could vanish inside this kiss, and find my place within his heart, and be together forever. Now that I am free to express my love is like I’ve never seen him before. This feels like our first kiss because finally, we don’t have to hide.

He moves away from me, kissing me on the forehead, before letting me go.

“I love you so much,'' he says, “I have always loved you, even when I thought I could only feel hate and sadness”.

I smile at him because even though I’ve always known, it’s nice to hear that I was helping him even at his lowest moment.

“When I was a kid. I thought I was imprisoned, you know like a bird that could not fly to freedom, but you have always been my key,” he confesses, “If I made you realize that your soul was already whole, then I can say with absolute confidence that you have broken the chains that kept me chained to my cursed fate and I learned to fly thanks to you.”

“I am glad,” I say, “I am glad that I make you feel like this. That even in your lowest moments… I was able to bring you some comfort. And I am glad that we will never have to hide because I don’t want to waste one more day pretending I’m not in love with you.”

“Well… on the bright side, Hinata will be happy for us and will support us with everything she can - maybe we will be able to change our clan with her help.”

Our clan?

“Because my clan will be yours too, once we get married,'' he warns me as if this could make me change my mind.

I nod and I take a deep breath before speaking again “Neji?”

“Yes, dear.”

“Thank you for not dying,” I whisper before hugging him.

“You’re welcome,” he replies with a voice full of emotion while hugging me tightly.

My heart is basically singing its happiness telling me to give everything to him, and I’m sure that his heart is doing the same thing.

  
“Tomorrow we will tell everyone the good news,'' he says “But for today, just for today, I want to be alone with you, if that’s okay.”

“Sure,” I say, “But don’t you need to rest? You lost so much blood because of your wound, maybe you should sit down for a while.”

“I’m fine as long as I am with you”, he says making me blush.

“Oh, don’t be silly,'' I reply “Really you need to rest, okay? Don’t make me worry about you, please”.

“Sure, dear.”

I move away from him, and I take his hand, helping him to sit on the bed. Being careful not to hurt him, I squeeze his hand tightly.  
  
With the certainty of having my whole ahead to be spent with him, I smile at Neji, confident that any difficulties we face in front of us we will be able to overcome. It doesn’t matter if his clan will be against me, against us, because they have already taken so much from Neji and I will not allow them to steal the rest of his life too.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm trying my best to not make mistakes (English is not my first language) but if you see some mistakes please let me know!


End file.
